


So Sudden

by WiltingGirl



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fight Sex, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiltingGirl/pseuds/WiltingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo didn't know how or why, but one moment they were fighting and the next they were fucking. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Sudden

One minute they were in the heat of battle, and the next Grimmjow was fingering him.

Grimmjow’s mouth was wet and rough against Ichigo’s throat. The arrancar seemed to be trying to kiss everything but the teenager’s mouth. He’d had his fingers in Ichigo for what, a good ten minutes now? 

Ichigo could have fought this off, but he was caught off guard. When Grimmjow had dropped Pantera and lunged at him, he hadn’t expected the arrancar to start removing his hakama. It was even more shocking when a finger was shoved into him, something he didn’t expect. Ichigo wanted to yell, push the man off of him and punch him in the balls. But he didn’t, because a part of Ichigo was enjoying it. It wasn’t the sensation, hell no, because it burned. It was just the fact that it was so left field, something he could have never anticipated. And while his fights with Grimmjow were never boring, this still spiced things up and set an unfamiliar twist of excitement in him. 

Ichigo hadn’t even noticed when the second or third fingers were shoved in roughly because Grimmjow seemed dead set on keeping his mouth latched on Ichigo’s neck, not bothering with being gentle. What were now well past being hickeys would definitely be welts later. 

The motion of Grimmjow’s fingers inside of Ichigo didn’t match that of his quick breathing. His fingers were slow, like he was purposefully taking his time to make Ichigo want it more. As torturous as that was, Ichigo thanked him in the back of his head somewhere that could still produce thoughts despite his clouded mind. Grimmjow was doing a good job of loosening Ichigo. The soul reaper sensed this since the pain was gone and Grimmjow’s fingers slid in and out with ease now. 

Grimmjow was avoiding Ichigo’s eyes, and that pissed the teenager off. Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow’s jaw roughly, detaching his teeth from his shoulder with a small tear of his own skin in the process. He forced the arrancar to look at him, earning a snarl in return and a set of fierce teeth on his lower lip. Grimmjow sucked at Ichigo’s bleeding lip, still not kissing him despite being so close to it. 

Grimmjow withdrew his fingers, making Ichigo wince when one of his jagged fingernails caught on the sensitive flesh inside. Ichigo went ahead and got on his hands and knees, not having to be told to. He figured it would be easier this way, physically and mentally.

Wasting no time at all, Grimmjow gripped Ichigo’s hip and slid his cock inside slowly until he was halfway in, slamming in the rest of the way. Ichigo moaned, his upper body betraying him and knocking him down onto his elbows for support. He cursed, wishing that it had hurt. He could deal with it hurting, the pain would be easier to accept. The fact was that it felt so good he had to bite down on his lip and add to the wound Grimmjow had already made there to keep himself quiet.

Ichigo felt fucking ridiculous. He couldn’t bring himself to feel an ounce of shame as Grimmjow pounded into his body relentlessly. It was even worse that he was moaning and whining as if Grimmjow had paid for him. Still, he smirked to himself. Ichigo couldn’t help but feel a bit of pride in the fact that the arrancar was attracted to him. He wasn’t sure what he had done, but something had made Grimmjow snap and stoop to fucking him.

‘At least it’s dark and no one’s around.’ Ichigo thought to himself, shoving the side of his face into the ground as Grimmjow changed his angle. 

The fullness Ichigo felt was both annoying and amazing. He’d never even thought about how it would feel to have sex with a man, but it was a lot better than he could have ever expected. Or maybe because it was Grimmjow and the way he was handling Ichigo’s body so roughly. Grimmjow didn’t bother with foreplay or making sure Ichigo was okay, his only goal was to get them both off. Right down to business and to the point, Ichigo liked that.

Ichigo hissed in pain as a fistful of his hair was taken into a rough hand.

“Ya still with me or did ya pass out on me, kid?” Grimmjow had no problem hiding the fact that he was enjoying himself, he let the groans slip passed his lips as he spoke, not once letting up the pace of his hips as he slammed his cock in and out of Ichigo. 

Ichigo couldn’t seem to find his words, so he pushed his ass back against Grimmjow’s hips to try and get the man deeper. That would have to serve as an answer.

And Grimmjow must have liked that because he was damn near growling now. A low moan ripped from his throat as he took hold of Ichigo’s thigh and lifted it a bit so he could try and get just a little more of himself in as if he wasn’t already balls deep in the soul reaper. 

Ichigo’s throat was dry now since his mouth was open in an almost constant slew of moans and hisses. A small string up spit ran down the corner of his mouth, and Ichigo felt embarrassed that he couldn’t wipe it away because if he tried to break the leverage of just one arm he’d be lying flat on the ground now. 

Ichigo started wondering how long they’d been fucking now because his hip was starting to ache and the flesh where Grimmjow had his thumbs pressed into his sides was starting to bruise and sting. Not only that but he had become basically wet inside now, they must have been at it for a while for Grimmjow to leak enough precum inside of Ichigo to make him that slick. Ichigo was becoming oversensitized, only becoming increasingly aware of just how big Grimmjow’s cock was and how it made pleasure singe up his spine and into his abdomen. 

Feeling that it was only fair, Ichigo began clenching around the arrancar to increase his pleasure as well. Grimmjow inhaled deeply at the sensation, stopping only for a split second before pulling out and pushing back in slow but hard at the end. 

“Fuck” 

It was the first word Ichigo had spoken during the entire encounter.

Grimmjow smirked to himself, eyes gazing down to watch himself thrust in and out of Ichigo. He was getting off on the sight. The fact that the soul reaper had even been willing was even better, it stroked Grimmjow’s ego. 

Ichigo’s body was aching and screaming at him at this point. There was no change of position, so his limbs were burning with the need to move but he kept himself put, letting Grimmjow use his body as he pleased. But was it really considered ‘using’ if he was getting just as much, if not more, pleasure out the action? He didn’t dwell for too long. 

Grimmjow was cursing through moans, his hips snapping forward even more brutally now. Without warning he stopped, slamming Ichigo’s hips against him as he came deep inside of him. Ichigo let out a prolonged moan, nearly slamming his head into the ground. His cock hadn’t even been touched once but he felt his own release spill out of him. Grimmjow remained inside and thrust his spent cock in and halfway out a few times before pulling out altogether. 

“My cum really feel so good in you that you blew your load?” Grimmjow laughed, tucking himself back into his own hakama. 

Ichigo lifted himself up, joints popping in the process. He glared at the arrancar, feeling a little dirty that he'd been able to cum just from being fucked. His insides felt slick and sticky but he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed it deep down in some sick way. 

Grimmjow scowled, throwing Ichigo his own removed clothing. “Better get goin’. See ya around.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've got another story to work on but hey, felt like writing this one-shot.


End file.
